


Bloodied

by TigerKonigs



Series: PMMM 30 Day Ship Challenge [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Pretty Graphic Description of Kyouko's wounds, mild bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko is heavily wounded fighting a Witch. Homura takes care of her.<br/>For Day 7 of the PMMM Ship Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied

**Author's Note:**

> KyouHomu day, how could I resist? Just a little plot bunny about Kyouko getting badly wounded fighting a witch, and Homura taking care of her while she recovers. The description of Kyouko’s wounds are kinda graphic, so be warned. Also, sorry everyone for the not writing anything over the last two days, as I was away on Wednesday and had no motivation or ideas on Thursday. As usual, Enjoy Reading!

The battered body of Kyouko lay on the floor. Blood poured from an open wound on her forehead, spreading in an ugly puddle on the floor of the now street, witch barrier disintegrating around her. A Grief Seed lay on the floor nearby. Homura approached Kyouko rapidly, the wounds becoming more apparent as she approached. Kyouko’s torso had a severe gash across it, blood pouring out of it into the growing puddle on the floor. Her right arm was bent out of shape, and Homura could see multiple breaks across the left as well. A stump remained where Kyouko’s left leg should have been, and her right was covered in gashes. Kyouko smiled weakly at Homura, coughing up a little blood.  
“They got me good, Homura,” Kyouko said croakily. “Grab mah Soul Gem and run. Come back for mah body later.”  
Homura pocketed the Grief Seed from near Kyouko, and moved back to her. Tentatively, she slid her hands underneath Kyouko’s battered body. Homura slowly and carefully lifted Kyouko’s body into a bridal carry, slinging Kyouko’s arms round her neck for support.  
“I won’t leave you behind,” Homura stated firmly.  
“Geez, you’re so like Sayaka right now,” Kyouko croaked out.  
“Wake me when we’re safe,” Kyouko mumbled, “And Thanks.”  
Homura smiled softly, and began walking towards her apartment with Kyouko in her arms.

Kyouko awoke in an unfamiliar bed, coughing blood and in pain. The only limb she could move was her right leg, and she couldn’t feel her lower left leg at all, just a burning sensation just above where her knee would have been. Her throat was dry, and she was hungry. Looking around, she noticed her soul gem lying on the bedside table, glowing very dimly. She struggled to sit up with only her leg, and accidentally shoved her head into the headboard.  
“OW!” Kyouko shouted in pain, as she tried to move her arm to rub her head. “Oh wait, can’t use mah arms, can I?”  
The door to the bedroom opened, and Homura poked her head through.  
“You’re awake then, I see,” She said, opening the door and entering the room.  
“Nah, I’m still sleepin’, can’t ya tell?” Kyouko snarked back, not in the best of moods.  
“Alright, Alright. No need for the toxic. I’ll get you something to eat and drink in a minute,” Homura replied, seemingly reading Kyouko’s thoughts.  
Homura took a Grief Seed from her pocket, and placed it on Kyouko’s soul gem. The gem brightened, and Homura placed the Grief Seed into a box neatly labelled “Spent Grief Seeds”.  
“You want me to get some pain medicine too?” Homura offered, moving to leave again.  
Kyouko nodded in reply, and watched Homura leave. Kyouko could hear the clinking of glasses and bowls from Homura’s kitchen, and waited patiently for her return.

Homura returned a few minutes later with a tray with a bowl of soup, a glass and a pitcher of water. Placing the tray on the nightstand, Homura moved to grab the chair and moved it towards the bed.  
“What do you want first? Soup, Water or Medicine?” Homura asked gently.  
“Water and Meds first,” Kyouko replied, “Then the soup.”  
Homura nodded, and poured a glass of water. Picking up a straw, she placed it in the glass and held it near Kyouko’s face. Getting the hint, Kyouko took the straw between her lips, and took a long drink for the glass.  
“Please wait a moment for the tablets. I got you a few dissolvable ones to make it a little easier,” Homura said as she dropped a couple into the glass of water.  
“Smart Move, I guess. Yer real good at this, Homura,” Kyouko complimented, watching the tablets fizz away in the glass.  
“With the amount of experience I’ve had, I suppose I should be,” Homura mumbled, looking at the floor sadly.  
An awkward silence permeated the room as the tablets continued to dissolve, only breaking when Homura picked up the glass.  
“Drink the rest of this,” She said, and Kyouko nodded.  
Kyouko thanked Homura, and Homura picked up the bowl of soup and the spoon. Dipping the spoon into the soup, and gently blowing on it, Homura brought the spoon up to Kyouko’s mouth. Kyouko got the hint, and took the spoon into her mouth. Homura then removed the spoon from Kyouko’s mouth.  
“Man, that was pretty good,” Kyouko said, “I guess yer cookin’ will make this a little easier ta take. Thanks, Homura.”  
Kyouko flashed Homura a lopsided grin, and Homura looked down, blushing slightly.  
“You’ll only be injured like this for a few more days. Then you’ll be able to act as normal again.”  
“Then I guess I’ll just have to enjoy those few days with ya dotin’ on me, then,” Kyouko replied, “I guess I’m real important to ya if yer willin’ to do this for me.”  
Homura held up another spoonful of soup to Kyouko’s mouth. “Just shut up and eat.”  
Kyouko laughed. “Now that’s an order I can get behind.”

Homura stared at Kyouko as she slept, brushing a little of the hair away from her face, and gently kissing Kyouko’s forehead. She turned and left, leaving her apartment to hunt for a few more Grief Seeds. Upon leaving her apartment door, she was confronted by an angry-looking Sayaka.  
“What did you do with Kyouko?” Sayaka demanded, blade pointed at Homura’s throat.  
“I am taking care of her at my apartment until she recovers,” Homura replied flatly, “If you recall, she was heavily wounded during her last encounter with a witch.”  
“Bullshit,” Sayaka cursed at Homura, blade inching closer to Homura’s throat, “What would you gain from letting Kyouko live?”  
“What would I gain from her death?” Homura defended, anger threatening to swell up inside her.  
“Frankly, the one with the most to gain from Kyouko’s death is you. You two spend a lot of time at each other’s throats.”  
Sayaka growled at Homura, and withdrew her blade. “I still don’t trust you Homura. I don’t want to see Kyouko dead.”  
“Neither do I,” Homura replied.  
“For it is a sight I’ve seen too many times before,” She thought, “And the loss of my greatest ally, the one who became my love and light in this endlessly looping hell, is something I never wish to witness again.”


End file.
